


Сталь и весна

by hehedori



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehedori/pseuds/hehedori
Summary: Осколок кристалла заменяет ей сердце.Заменяет силу, ловкость, выносливость, но дыру в груди так и оставляет пустой.





	Сталь и весна

Взгляд Эрики — болезненная чахлость и яркость звёзд (возможно, тех, что уже потухли, но люди думают, что они все ещё исправны), сплетённые воедино, неотделимые друг от друга. Взгляд Эрики — блаженное неведенье и многовековая мудрость, сосуществующие бок о бок в чистейшем их проявлении. Сама Эрика — человеческая глупость и нечеловеческая искренность в одном флаконе.

Эрика внимательно смотрит на Мико — впитывает информацию, анализирует, но ничего не говорит — зачем, если Мико читает её без особых усилий.  
Зачем, если слова излишни: Мико скажет и решит всё за неё.

— О, Оракул, неужели это происходит всерьёз… И это сразу после того как я… — Мико не договаривает, но Эрика всё-всё понимает; Эрика научилась её понимать, не сразу, конечно, но всему своё время, — Может, это просто случайность? Совпадение?

— Четыре раза подряд?

— Что если попробовать ещё раз, пятый — контрольный?

— Просто признай, что тебе нравится… — «целоваться» Эрика мычит уже в губы Мико. Осколок кристалла распарывает кожу в области наплечника, но Эрика не дергается — не хочет доставлять лишних проблем. Мико отстраняется — воздух между ними плавится, и Эрике кажется, что ей стало теплее.

— Мы можем просто не целоваться, ничего страшного.

Всё-таки, показалось.

Эрика мягко улыбается: будто бы не ей кристалл вонзался в кожу, будто бы не ей было больно, будто бы не она вчера, словно пьяная, кусала её губы, шепча что-то откровенно глупое.

— Всего-то, — хмыкает Эрика, и Мико гладит её по волосам привычным жестом, дарит ей мнимое успокоение; Эрика и впрямь дышит ровнее, опаляя дыханием шею кицунэ. Мико из любопытства осторожно проводит пальцами по сияющей вершине кристалла, слегка надавливая, ненароком оставляя царапины от когтей.

— Болит?

Кожу будто бы распороли изнутри, продёрнули режущей леской и ей же неровно заштопали, и снова распороли, оставляя корчиться в муках.

— Нет.

Эрика быстро учится. Чужим ошибкам, чужим фразам — это легче, чем быть собой.  
Вечерняя прохлада едва ощутимой вуалью ложится им на головы; старательно пряча ладони Мико к себе в куртку, чтобы согреть их, Эрика осознаёт, что их столь поздние свидания больше не представляются ей чем-то особенным, как раньше, а так, рутиной. И непрекращающийся озноб изнутри тоже — всего лишь рутина.

Эрика помнит. Крепкие бёдра, язык её тела, тонкие брови, сведённые к переносице. Поцелуи сохранит на чётко обозначенном контуре губ. Отпечатки пальцев на её выпирающих костях виднеются до сих пор. У Эрики полно и других воспоминаний — как Мико методично её опустошала раз за разом, как Эрика хваталась за любое напоминание о доме, но ловила осколочное ничего и колкие насмешки, как выветривалась из неё спесь и на её место приходило что-то новое и пугающее.

Эрика приходит к ней беззвёздной тихой ночью, потому что в другое время суток они обе заняты: Эрика бесцельно бродит по Штабу, притворяясь <strike>живой</strike> занятой, а на хрупких плечах Мико лежит слишком тяжелая ноша и забота о тысяче других жизней. Мигрень и стёртые в мясо ступни — вот её власть, вот её бремя.

В её покоях стерильная, почти невозможная чистота и ни йоты лишнего; поначалу, Эрика даже дышать тут боялась, не говоря об остальном. Из возможных недостатков — полусумрак, но к нему быстро привыкаешь, достаточное количество раз запнувшись об острые углы лакированной мебели.

Мико пытается взять её за руки, отдать ей хоть немного своего тепла, но тщетно: на них начинают прорастать кристаллы, и Эрике становится только холоднее. Мико отскакивает в испуге и непозволительно долго — по её личным меркам — смотрит Эрике в глаза. Хотя бы в них нет никаких кристаллов.

_Пока что._

Мико выглядит потерянной, не может собраться с мыслями и неосознанно бьёт хвостами по кровати: милая деталька, думается Эрике, а о другом вот вообще не думается, словно она во сне или в каком-то бреду.

— Мы можем просто не прикасаться друг к другу, платоническая любовь и все дела, ничего страшного же, — Эрика всегда умела слушать и впитывать информацию. Один — один, Мико.

Мико беззвучно падает на кровать и зарывается носом в подушку, Эрика ложится относительно рядом, предусмотрительно сохраняя дистанцию. Постель пахнет сиренью, маслами и чем-то отдалённо знакомым, будто бы родным.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю.

И их жизнь ни капли не меняется. Ну, то есть, меняется: Эрика тоскует и по поцелуям, и по прикосновениям, но ей всегда было этого мало и до. А теперь Мико каждый раз застывает неподвижной фигуркой у её щек, запястий, волос — и тихонько скулит.

Просто способ как-то остановить её «кристаллизацию» или хотя бы замедлить никак не находился: Эвелейн на пару с Мико не спали, лишь бы хоть что-то придумать, вычитать любое заклинание, найти любую зацепку. Поэтому Эрика предпочитает думать, что ничего не меняется.

— Зато у нас есть «мы», — философски изрекает Эрика совершенно не к месту, скорее, просто пытаясь себя успокоить. В её комнате полнейший беспорядок: земные сказки в потрёпанных переплётах, бессовестно стащенные из библиотеки без ведома Икар и хаотично разбросанные по полу, «они хранят мою человечность», оправдывается Эрика; смятые шёлковые простыни с застывшими капельками крови (Мико не спрашивает, чья она, да и вряд ли ей понравится ответ), задёрнутые вплотную шторы, потому что её раздражало, когда на неё попадал свет и всё вокруг переливалось лазорево-изумрудно-персиково-лиловым.

А в углу притаился ящик дорогого коньяка — Эрика глупо отшучивается, что она самый почётный гвардеец Абсента.

— Ты пьяна и безумна, Эрика.

— А кто из нас нет? Вся Элдария… всё горит, Мико, и я…

Эрика останавливается в миллиметре от её пленительно оголённой спины, сверлит взглядом — долго, до цветных узоров на сетчатке глаза. Она огибает её, чтобы видеть лицо. На него нанесена строгость и измождённость. А что внутри? Сломанная маленькая девочка? Все воительницы же такие, или она ошибается?

— И я одна не горю, — язык Эрики заплетается, — ты такая красивая, кстати, — голова наводняется кашеобразной бессмыслицей: — У нас говорят, что когда человек пьёт, то он расцветает. Я цвету, Мико?

Мико представляет вместо лоз кристалла энотеры и впервые замечает, как много эрикиного он себе забрал; в глазах защипало, и Мико часто заморгала, будто бы пытаясь что-то непривычно-новое разглядеть.

— Да, — односложно отвечает Мико; Эрика училась врать у лучших. Эрика наклоняется почти вплотную.

— Нет, Эрика, нельзя…

— Дай мне пару секунд, — голос расползается по нотной тональности и звучит так надрывно, что Мико быстро сдаётся.

Эрика утыкается ей в плечо — безобидный жест, но ничтожно маленькое количество секунд в близости оборачивается в целый пласт боли на бедре; Эрика почти не вздрагивает, комкая взмокшими пальцами простыню.

— Мы будем счастливы, ясно? — Мико выглядит смертельно уставшей, но она предпочитает говорить не об этом. Эрика молча улыбается — а что еще она может. Одеяла ядовитыми змеями опутывают их щиколотки, островки мыслей дробятся на ничего не значащие буквы. Под сердцем Эрика хранит важную истину: не всё идёт так, как хочешь ты. Возможно, её случай исключительный: ничто и никогда не идёт так, как изначально задумывалось.

Всё их хрупкое «мы» ломается в очередной ничем не примечательный день, разве что рассвет обволакивает небо своим карминовым полотном; казалось, что оно с минуты на минуту потрескается и из трещин прольётся потоком лавы. Эрика как обычно прокрадывается к ней в спальню, как обычно тушит свечи подушечками пальцев, как обычно напевает приевшуюся песенку из дурацкого мюзикла,  
как обычно делает больно.

— Смотри, — Эрика запрыгивает в кресло, словно неугомонная кошка, и, от волнения цепляясь за горло, оттягивает ворот блузы, а Мико не решается поднять глаз.  
Мико не хочет сталкиваться с _этим_; ей и так тяжело в последнее время просто смотреть на неё.

— И что мне делать?

Вопрос риторический.

Эрика берет в руки лицо Мико, не реагируя на новые ростки — с каждым разом их корни крепче, сплетения прочнее, а подавлять крик всё труднее и труднее, но с последним она всегда неизменно справлялась.

— Посмотри на меня. Во мне не осталось ничего. Ни крови, ни злости, ни сопротивления. Я раздавлена, Мико. Тобой же.

Мико застывает, неотрывно смотря Эрике в глаза. Эти чувства ей знакомы. Так выглядят сдавшиеся.

— Я лишена всего. Я простила тебя во имя любви. Я твой преданный цепной пес. Я стану Оракулом, если ты попросишь.

— Не попрошу.

— Ты разрываешься между мной и Элдарией, но ты поставишь всё на кон ради счастья её жителей. Ты глава всех гвардий, и ты всегда была… такой. Если ты предпочтешь меня всем твоим подопечным, то ты никогда себе этого не простишь; ты вырвешь себе сердце и поведёшь всех в новый невиданный мир, а потом ты принесешь себя в жертву во имя всеобщего блага.

— Я люблю тебя. Я не могу так с тобой поступить. Ты достаточно настрадалась — от моих же рук.

Эрика запинается — это, наверное, первый раз, когда Мико ей признается, а не наоборот.

— Любишь. Но ты всегда возносила долг превыше всего; что стоит жизнь одной человеческой девчонки? Ашкор повержен, но последствия от того, что кристалл разбит, остались: этот мир рушится, те, кто находят осколки кристалла, впадают в безумство, везде торжествует чума. Этот мир отравлен. И только я могу всех спасти.

— Ты хочешь жить, также как любое существо хочет дышать, любить и радоваться.

— Не лги себе, Мико. Я мертва там, куда добрался кристалл, а куда не добрался… Это просто вопрос времени, Мико. Мы перестали целоваться, перестали дотрагиваться друг до друга, но этот процесс неостановим. Так позволь же мне не стать напрасной жертвой, а хоть раз почувствовать себя полезной и, знаешь,  
живой.

— Ты ненавидишь Элдарию больше всех, — гнёт свою линию Мико, — иногда мне кажется, что даже больше, чем Ланс. Я забрала у тебя родных, друзей, испепелила желание вернуться домой, но ты меня любишь. Почему, Эрика?

Эрике хочется сказать явно большее, чем краткое «потому что», но она шелестит тихое «когда-нибудь поймешь» и уходит тяжелой поступью, гремя этими треклятыми кристаллами. Мико маленькими глотками пьёт терпкий летний воздух, струящийся из открытых ставней — кажется, их первая встреча произошла примерно в этот отрезок времени. Очень смешно, Вселенная.

Эрика ломает голову над словами Мико, подставляя руки солнцу и ловя бесконечное множество солнечных зайчиков. Внутри черепной коробки безобразно тихо; знать бы ещё ответ. Эрика просто влюбилась и просто пошла вслед за Мико — а вот как она добилась взаимности от самой неприступной кицунэ — загадка, которая даже ей не под силу. Дело в её покладистости, жертвенности, разбитых губах и следах от цепей на лодыжках? Или в той Эрике, что была живее нынешней?

Эрика все ещё помнит себя совсем другой: сопротивляющейся, спорящей со всеми подряд, пылкой и страстной, с разгорячённым сердцем и острым языком. В Элдарии Эрику словно через мясорубку прокрутили, и теперь Эрика глотает ложь, слизывая остатки с ножа: так правильно, это во имя любви, во имя…

Своё собственное она вспоминает с третьей попытки.

Эрику всегда тянуло к красивому, и это плохо заканчивалось. Без исключений.  
Что к кристаллу, что к Мико — беспрестанно тянуло, вело за собой, будто бы от них её жизнь зависела. Теперь они её, полностью её — околдованы ею, подчинены ей, в ладони вшиты крепко-накрепко.

Эрика этому (не) рада.

Взгляд Эрики — сталь и весна, только-только вступившая в свою красу, _я ещё не успела расцвести, как цветы сгнили, Мико, но я не жалуюсь,_ на выдохе роняет Эрика, припадая к её острым коленям, а на чётко выраженном позвоночнике появляется новая россыпь, складывается в причудливое соцветие. Чужие руки увлекают обратно; _мы еще не закончили_ — взволнованно объясняет Пуррири.

Сегодня — праздник и пир, великое торжество, песнопения и веселье. Не у них, конечно.

Мико колеблется и мысленно считает до трёх, прежде чем отдернуть занавеску, но она зря опасается, ведь на Эрике церемониальные одежды сидят безукоризненно идеально, словно по ней сшитые: таким хрупким и милым девочкам, как она, только такое и под стать. Мико решается подсчитать, сколько процентов тела осталось нетронутым, и ужасается.

Мико привычно гладит Эрику по волосам, а кристалл добрался даже туда. Это выглядело бы просто чудесно, как водопад из драгоценностей, море алмазов, разлитое по локонам, если бы их вид не отзывался остроконечной печалью в не таком уж и чёрством, как многим думалось, сердце кицунэ.

— Потанцуем? — насмехается Эрика, но Мико настойчиво берёт её ладони в свои — холодно холодно холодно — и они кружат в танце; Эрика радостно целует каждую фалангу её пальцев, пока её кожа лопается, пока совсем короткие, молодые кристаллы выстреливают вверх, троекратно увеличиваясь.

Сегодня им дозволено всё.

— Моё тело — почва для кристалла, расписная чудесная картинка да тюрьма для ссохшейся душонки, — констатирует Эрика. — Меня бы в музее сделать экспонатом!

— И ты меня даже такую любишь, — злорадствует? наслаждается? проклинает? Эрика. Мико молчит; слова по-прежнему излишни, да и ей нечего сказать.

Это правда.

Эрика особенно хороша сегодня. Эрика улыбается улыбается улыбается — рыдающей вместе с Карен Алажее, хмурому Валькиону, подавленному Невре, прекрасной даже в своей печали Хуан Хуа, неизменно саркастичному Эзарелю, молчаливо укоряющей Эвелейн.  
Мико уверена, что Эрика будет улыбаться даже тогда, когда просто не сможет этого физически.

(Совсем скоро).

— Спой мне, — просит Эрика; ступает легко, словно по невесомости, в искусно начерченный ритуальный круг; она не разбиралась в рунических символах, да и к чему ей.

— Но я не умею, давай лучше Хуан Хуа…

— Тогда просто расскажи мне. О том, как красива твоя родина, как умеют зачаровывать сирены, о ваших божествах и героях, о дурацких поверьях и самых волшебных мифах, о том, каково видеть мертвецов наяву, о врагах, что находятся подле тебя, о…

(том, как сильно ты меня любишь, что решила избавиться наконец)

Эрика говорит говорит говорит, а безмолвные слёзы Мико росой остаются на стёртых костяшках.  
Эрика в последний раз отражается такой, какой она есть, (какой её сохранил кристалл) только в её глазах и

_больше не холодно, Мико._

Осколок кристалла заменяет ей сердце.  
Заменяет силу, ловкость, выносливость, но дыру в груди так и оставляет пустой.

Эрика — самое сильное создание этой вселенной и самый печальный и слабый ребёнок. Мико так и не смогла заполнить это пологое пространство внутри неё, Мико просто не знала, как: этому нигде не учили, а у Эрики было всё так запущено, что глупо было даже пытаться. Любовь Мико — сдавленное горло, когда нужно говорить, и кислотный дождь, когда разумнее промолчать; Эрике была нужна совсем другая любовь, но она выбирала сама.

Хэппи энд — так говорят люди, да? Ровный свет кристалла разливается по залу, расползается по штабу; всё постепенно приходит в норму; им, конечно же, предстоит ещё много работы, но начало положено.

Мико думает о том, что у Эрики самая красивая улыбка сквозь самую невыносимую боль.  
Мико старается не думать о том, что у неё, кажется, талант — убивать возлюбленных своими руками.  
Мико, кажется, проклята.

Так будет же проклята вся Элдария.


End file.
